Don't Leave Me
by Icecakequeen
Summary: Yaya and Kairi have been fighting lately. When Kairi seems distant is Yaya going to lose him forever? Or will something that she never expect happen?


**Me: Ok... so I was watching a video on youtube (don't own) and I came up with this cute little story! Whether or not it will be more then 1 chapter we shall see. Welcome to my first Yairi story ever! Yay!**

**Kairi: From her perkiness I am assuming this will be bad.**

**Me: Kairi, I love you. Obviously you hate me though -_- Yaya take it away.**

**Yaya: Icecakequeen (otherwise known as Dakota) does not own Shugo Chara or me or Kairi!**

**Kairi: Thank god for that.**

**Me: Fine. Hate you too Kairi *pouts***

**Yaya: Uh... enjoy?**

**Yaya P.O.V**

"I can't believe you!" He shouted. I flinched.

"Well maybe I can't believe you" I shouted back "Your being ridiculous as always Kairi!" I shouted back. "Just get out!"

"Fine" He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him. I sunk down to the floor crying. He left. Again. Why do I do this to myself? When did I become so mean? Why do I do this to the people I love? My brain whirled with a million questions when a knock came at the door.

"Yaya? It's Kukai"

"It's open" I managed before crying again. He walked in and knelt next to me. Wrapping me in a hug he pulled me against him. I rested my head against the guy I had always considered a big brother and cried.

"I heard you two. Utau went after Kairi. They have that connection like you and I" I nodded. They did. "What happened this time?"

"I came home with that guy, you know Tyler. The one that just moved here. I was teaching him Japenese. Kairi freaked cause he saw him with me. He thought I was cheating on him." I began to cry again. "Why would I though? I love him. I love him so much. We have been growing further apart and I don't know why. I love him." Kukai sat silently, thinking.

"Lets go talk to him." He stood up and pulled me up with him. I nodded mutely and followed him. We walked for awhile, in silence as I tried to figure out what to say or what to do. Kukai was texting Utau, trying to figure out where they were and if Kairi wanted to talk to me. We had both been on edge lately about finals for college, though I knew he would do perfectly fine. Kairi had often been distant, contemplating something always, more then usual. I was irritated by it and had been snapping at him more then usual. Well I didn't usually snap at him ever. A slight tugging at my sleeve snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Utau.

"He's in there. You'll figure out why he's been so distant with you soon" She smiled and gestured at an empty park. It was beautiful. The cherry blossoms were blooming all white and pink. I smiled for the first time in forever and walked in. There was an archway of tree branches that led to a grassy meadow and I smiled and like the child I was ran through laughing and shrieking. My moment was spoiled in two moments however.

"Yaya?" I flipped around to face him.

"What?" I flinched at the coldness in my voice. He moved closer to me. I stepped back. We kept this up until I was against a tree. My eyes, full of fear gazed into his green ones, that looked determined?

"There's something I have been meaning to tell- I mean ask you." He gazed at his shoes. "We've had it rough lately. I guess we have both been stressed and un-happy. I'm sorry." He really looked sincere. "I believe" He said pushing up his glasses. "That today is our 4 year anniversary Yaya. Were 19 now." I gasped. It was our 4 year anniversary. "Yaya" He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. "I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever. Which is why I'm asking you-" He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes shot wide open. I looked at him in disbelief. Then I cried and flung myself into his arms.

"Yes. I'll marry you." He slid the ring on my finger and properly hugged me. "I love you" I whispered

"Love you too Yaya." He kissed my head and we stayed there. Just like that. I wished it had stayed like that forever.

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Yaya&Kairi: *blushing***

**Rima: *Laughing at their faces***

**Kukai: *looks confused***

**Utau:*deadpans* It was horrible**

**Amu: I liked it**

**Me: Thanks Amu *glares at Utau***

**Naghiko: Dakota-Chan I liked it**

**Me: THANKS NAGI *hugs him and smirks at Rima***

**Rima: *glares***

**Tadase: Just R&R kay? kay**

**Me: He learns from the best *smiles proudly***


End file.
